Painfully Loving You
by Eun Byeol
Summary: Seputar kisah cinta segitiga –lagi- yang penuh kepedihan.
1. Chapter 1

Painfully Loving You

.

.

.

Summary : Seputar kisah cinta segitiga –lagi- yang penuh kepedihan.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : will appear in the next chapter.

Other cast : sedikit bocoran.

Lee Donghwa, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae, Zhoumi. (ada gambaran kah?)

Rating : M once again M !

Warning(s) : genderswitch, EYD berantakan, gaje, membosankan.

Don't like don't read, no copas, review please, don't bash the casts, just bash the author if you want.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

Terlihat dua orang namja berperawakan tinggi dan atletis –yang satu dengan mata foxy nya dan namja lain dengan dimple di kedua pipinya yang akan muncul saat ia tersenyum- tengah terlibat dalam perdebatan kecil di mobil sport merah yang mereka tumpangi.

"Hyung, kau yakin tidak masalah aku masuk ke sana?" tanya namja yang duduk di kursi penumpang dengan ragu.

"Absolutely, little pastor, there's nothing you have to worry about." Jawab namja dengan foxy eyes nya mantap.

"But I'm a student of Senior High School, Yunho hyung. Aku tidak mau mendapatkan masalah." Ujar namja yang dijuluki little pastor itu.

"Oh gosh! Come on, Siwon-ah. You're not gonna get a problem. Kau tahu kan yeojachinguku adalah manager 'tempat ini'? kau akan aman. Bersenang-senang lah sedikit, selama ini hidupmu hanya datar-datar saja." Namja yang dipanggil Yunho –Jung Yunho tepatnya- yang merupakan sepupu dari namja yang ternyata bernama Siwon –Choi Siwon- terus saja merayu Siwon agar mau masuk dengannya.

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali, hyung." Siwon melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi penumpang serta memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau hanya menemaniku. Ayolah, sekali ini saja." Bujuk Yunho namun Siwon tidak bergeming.

"Aish!" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan berputar menuju sebelah kanan –pintu penumpang.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Choi Siwon!" Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan menarik paksa Siwon sekuat tenaga.

"Yak hyung! Kau menyebalkan!" dengan protes yang masih terus meluncur dari bibirnya, Siwon mengikuti langkah Yunho yang menyeratnya paksa. Sementara Yunho, ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan protes dari adik sepupunya itu.

Dan kini Siwon sudah duduk –mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar- di sebelah Yunho yang memangku seorang yeoja sexy yang berpakaian sangat minim dan tangan Yunho yang tidak henti-hentinya meraba paha mulus yang terekspos itu. Cahaya lampu yang menerangi ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas itu pun remang-remang. Asap rokok dan bau alcohol menguar sangat kuat. Tampak namjadeul dan yeojadeul berdompet tebal dan tidak layak dibilang muda duduk di meja-meja bundar lain dengan papan nomor di atas meja tersebut. Kalian tahu Siwon sedang berada di mana?

Black Market.

Siwon hanya memandang malas pada barang-barang illegal dan mahal yang sejak tadi dipamerkan. Dia benar-benar tidak tertarik pada aktivitas tawar-menawar itu, sesekali obsidiannya menyapu ruangan –mengamati orang-orang macam apa yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau sepupunya hobi berbelanja di tempat illegal macam ini. Yah, mungkin semenjak menjalin hubungan dengan yeojachingunya yang Siwon ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan manager Black Market ini dan sekarang sedang digrepe-grepe oleh Yunho di pangkuannya.

"Nah, sekarang tibalah waktu yang sangat tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya nantikan. Sebagai penutup, lelang kita kali ini adalah sebuah –seorang- human doll." Ucap MC.

Dua orang namja berperawakan tinggi besar bersetelan jas hitan dan berkaca mata hitam membawa –menyeret- seseorang yang mengenakan handuk kimono dan wajahnya ditutup oleh kerudung hitam. Dari bentuk tubuhnya, dapat dipastikan ia adalah seorang yeoja. Para namja yang hadir memasang tampang lapar pada sosok itu dan siap berlomba menawar dengan harga tertinggi, sementara para yeoja hanya mendengus kecewa dan berekspresi malas –sebal karena human doll nya seorang yeoja mungkin.

"Sebelum lelang kita mulai, saya akan memperkenalkan pada anda keunggulan 'produk' kami ini. Dia adalah yeoja muda dan sangat cantik, selain itu tubuhnya pun amat sexy dan menggoda. Dan yang menjadikannya mahal adalah dia masih 'bersegel', belum tersentuh apapun." MC menerangkan.

Namja yang bertugas memimpin lelang tersebut memberi kode pada kedua namja yang membawa human doll itu untuk membuka handuk kimono yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kerudung di kepalanya. Sontak saja mengundang tatapan –semakin- lapar namja-namja di ruangan itu, mengingat yeoja yang berdiri di panggung kecil di depan sangatlah cantik dan jangan lupakan tubuh mulus sexy nya yang hanya berbalut bikini.

"Baiklah, dibuka dari 30 juta won." Kata sang MC.

"35 juta won!"

"40 juta won!"

"50 juta won!"

"60 juta won!"

"75 juta won!"

"80 juta won!"

Terdengar seruan-seruan sang saling memperebutkan human doll tersebut. Siwon yang penasaran, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar iPhone di tangannya pada 'sesuatu' yang membuat ruangan ricuh.

'deg deg deg'

Tiba-tiba jantung Siwon berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat saat obsidiannya bertemu dengan manic dark brown –berdiri beberapa meter darinya- yang terlihat sendu. Entah apa yang salah pada system persedaran darahnya, Siwon pun tak tahu. Sorot mata itu seakan meminta pertolongan darinya. Nampak sosok itu sangat lemah, rapuh dan tidak berdaya.

"Hyung, tawarkan untukku." Tiga kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa Siwon sadari. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan, pada objek yang tengah membuat hatinya panas melihat lekuk tubuh yang sempurna itu menjadi tontonan bebas orang-orang.

Yunho menoleh ikerh Siwon, alisnya bertaut heran mendengar perkataan sepupunya yang terkenal alim dan anak baik-baik. Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar? Seingatnya baru seminggu yang lalu Yunho memeriksakan telinganya ke THT.

"Kau serius?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne!" jawab Siwon tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Cepat, hyung!" titah Siwon.

Yunho yang masih setengah berada dalam alam keterkejutannya pun mengangkat papan dengan angka 15 di bagian atasnya yang bulat.

"95 juta won!" Seru Yunho.

"100 juta won!" Seru seorang namja tambun paruh baya yang duduk dua meja dari Yunho dan Siwon.

"Berapa?" bisik Yunho pada Siwon.

"Tawar terus sampai aku mendapatkannya, hyung." Ujar Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok human doll tersebut.

"110 juta won!" Tawar Yunho.

"150 juta won!" Teriak ahjusshi tadi diakhiri dengan seringaian, dia piker saingannya tidak akan punya uang sebanyak itu untuk mengalahkannya.

"170 juta won." Ucap Siwon.

"170 juta won!" Yunho membeo ucapan Siwon.

"175 juta won!" ahjusshi itu tak mau kalah.

"185 juta won." Siwon tak pantang menyerah. Jaejoong hanya mampu memandang heran pada sepupu namjachingunya.

"185 juta won!"

"190 juta won!" seru ahjusshi tadi lantang.

"200 juta won." Ucap Siwon ringan.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kompak membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kau sudah tidak waras, Siwon-ah?" tanya Yunho. Yunho tahu –sangat tahu malah- seberapa banyak kekeyaan seorang Choi Siwon, mungkin tidak akan habis untuk hidup mewah 7 turunan. Tapi membuang –iker Yunho- uang 200 juta won hanya untuk sebuah –seorang- human doll bagi Yunho sangat tidak rasional, apalagi mengingat Siwon adalah anak yang alim dan selalu 'berjalan lurus'.

"Apa ada yang berani dari 190 juta won?" tanya sang MC. "Baiklah, 190 juta won pertama, 190 juta won kedua-"

"Cepat, hyung!" Siwon menaikkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf.

"Kau gila, Choi Siwon." Setelah megucapkan itu, Yunho kembali mengangkat papannya.

"200 juta won!" dan pada akhirnya Yunho menuruti kemauan sepupunya itu.

"Ya! 200 juta won! Adakah penawaran yang lebih tinggi?" MC kembali berkoar-koar.

Siwon melirik sekilas ahjusshi yang menjadi saingannya. Siwon menyeringai –samar- melihat pesaingnya yang uring-uringan dan mengumpat tidak jelas karena ketidakmampuannya menawar lebih besar dari Siwon.

"200 juta won pertama.." MC menghitung (?) "200 juta won kedua.. dan.. 200 juta ketiga! Terjual, hadirin! Human doll seharga 200 juta menutup pertemuan kita hari ini."

.

.

.

T~B~C

Or

Delete?

.

.

.

**Wae?**

**Mau protes?**

**Sampai situ dulu yaaa… *ditimpuk readers***

**ff lainnya belum kelar, sudah nambah utang lagi..**

**Adakah yang penasaran dengan ff ini?**

**Adakah yang bisa menebak siapa saja main cast nya?**

**Yang pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari bias Eun Byeol.. hahaha *evilLaugh***

**Adakah yang ingin ff ini dilanjutkan?**

**REVIEW please **


	2. Chapter 2

Painfully Loving You

.

.

.

Summary : Kisah cinta segi tiga yang menimpa Kibum, Donghae dan Siwon.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KiHae (Kibum Donghae) or SiHae (Siwon Donghae) ?

Other cast : Lee Donghwa, Jung Yunho, yang lain menyusul jika perlu :D

Rating : M once again M !

Genderswitch : Donghae.

Don't like don't read, no copas, review please, don't bash the casts, just bash the author if you want.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

*three years later*

-Someone POV-

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pagar pembatas, saat ini aku berada di lantai teratas gedung universitasku –lantai lima. Kubuang tas yang bertengger di pundakku ke sembarang arah. Kupanjat tembok setinggi kira-kira setengah meter dengan pagar besi setinggi pinggangku itu. Tahapan menuju kematian sudah semakin dekat, tinggal melangkah melewati pagar besi itu. Kini aku berada di luar pagar pembatas, di luar zona aman. Kedua tanganku masih mencengkram erat pagar yang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuanku.

Perlahan ku buka kedua mataku, menengok ke bawah. Omona! tinggi sekali gedung ini. Jika jatuh menubruk aspal di bawah sana akan terasa sangat menyakitkan? Aku tidak ingin acara pencabutan nyawaku diiringi dengan kesakitan, cukup langsung saja ambil nyawaku tanpa harus bersusah payah merasa sakit. Dapat kurasakan tangan dan kakiku bahkan sekujur tubuhku gemetaran, tak lupa keringan dingin membasahi dahiku. Apa aku sedang takut eoh? Atau hanya gugup? Bukankah keputusanku ini sudah bulat. Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Jangan takut! Aku ingin segera mengakhiri penderitaanku.

Kupejamkan mataku. Kilas balik peristiwa-peristiwa yang telah ku alami berkecamuk begitu saja di pikiranku tanpa seizinku. Tiga tahun. Ya, sudah tiga tahun ini aku menjadi 'teman tidur' nya. Awalnya dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut tapi setahun belakangan ini temperamennya buruk, amarahnya cepat meledak dan dia pun pernah memukulku. Tak segan ia memaksaku memuaskannya di ranjang, bermain kasar beberapa ronde hingga aku pingsan dan sering kudapati tubuhku yang diserang rasa sakit di pagi harinya –terutama pangkal pahaku.

Kevirginanku ia renggut saat aku lulus dari Senior High School. Sebenarnya kami satu angkatan tapi karena pendidikan ku sempat terbengkelai jadi aku mengulang satu tahun di bawahnya. Semenjak aku tinggal bersamanya dan pindah ke lingkungan baru, aku tidak mempunyai teman satu pun entah itu di sekolah ataupun di pemukiman tempat aku tinggal. Haaah, nan mollayo, sepertinya sudah menjadi rahasia umum tentang siapa diriku, mungkin juga mereka menganggapku manusia kotor.

Jadi haruskah aku membencinya? Dia membeliku di Black Market tiga tahun yang lalu. Membawaku ke rumah megahnya yang layaknya istana, memfasilitasiku dengan barang-barang dan pakaian mahal, membiayai hidup dan sekolahku serta.. membiayai seluruh biaya pengobatan oppaku yang tengah terbaring koma selama lima tahun ini. Hanya oppaku sajalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Appa dan eommaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang ditumpanginya dengan oppaku juga, beruntung oppaku masih bisa diselamatkan walaupun sampai saat ini ia masih enggan membuka matanya.

Aku adalah human doll seharga 200 juta won. Menggelikan sekali namja itu mau menghamburkan uangnya demi sebuah human doll seperti aku. Bukankah ia bisa mendapatkan banyak pelacur dengan uang itu? Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan ahjumma mata duitan tetanggaku yang menjebakku kemudian menjualku di Black Market. Saat itu aku sangat membutuhkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan oppaku, sedangkan aku hanyalah siswi Senior High School yang bekerja sambilan sebagai pelayan toko. Awalnya aku ingin meminjam uang dari ahjumma itu. Dia mengiming-imingiku pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang banyak dan bodohnya lagi aku tergiur. Ternyata dia menjadikanku barang lelang di Black Market. Benar-benar manusia tidak berperasaan.

Entah mengapa mendadak nyaliku sedikit ciut setelah berada dekat dengan kematian. Tinggal lompat saja dan peluang hidup pasti 0 persen. Tidak! Tekatku sudah bulat. Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Yah! Apa ini? kurasakan wajahku basah. Omo! aku menangis ternyata. Sebentar, aku ingin menstabilkan napasku dulu. Tapi pasti aku akan melompat. Ya, melompat melompat melompat. Kubuka sebelah mataku, mengintip lagi seberapa tinggi aku sekarang. Kyaaa! Pasti sakit sekali kalau jatuh ke sana.

Srek srek..

Sontak kuedarkan bidikan mataku mencari-cari sumber suara aneh tersebut. Apa itu? apakah di sini ada orang selain aku? aku yakin hanya aku seorang yang berada di sini. Atau jangan-jangan.. ada han-hantu? Aish, pabboya! Mana ada hantu di siang hari seperti ini.

"Kau mau lompat atau tidak? Menangismu kencang sekali, menganggu tidurku saja."

Eh? Ada suara, arahnya dari pojok sebelah kanan. Dan benar saja beberapa detik kemudian sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik dinding di pojok kanan sana. Didengar dari suaranya dan rambutnya yang cepak sepertinya dia namja. Orang itu menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Aku memicingkan mataku agar bisa lebih jelas melihatnya. Benar dia namja. Di telinganya bertengger earphone –tapi baru saja ia lepas, perawakannya tinggi tegap, tas punggungnya disampirkan di salah satu bahunya dan dia juga memakai kaca mata. Dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Tinggi sekali. Ckckck. Dan sangat curam. Pasti akan sangat sakit jika tubuhmu mendarat di sana." namja itu melongokkan(?) kepalanya melihat ke bawah, dan nada suaranya itu seperti ehmm meremehkanku. Menyebalkan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapku acuh.

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi suara tangismu yang kencang itu berisik sekali, sangat mengganggu ketenangan tidur siangku." Ucapnya datar.

Mwo? Aku menangis? Dengan kencang? Jinjjayo? Aku tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Pembohong. Bagaimana kau bisa mendengar tangisanku kalau telingamu kau sumbat eoh?" ingin mengajakku berdebat rupanya. Baiklah akan kuladeni sebelum aku melompat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Katanya membeo perkataanku. Aish! Jeongmal! Namja menyebalkan!

"Pergi sana! tinggalkan aku sendiri!" bentakku.

"Aku akan pergi setelah kau mlompat. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu nyawamu langsung melayang atau sekarat dulu. Kalaupun selamat paling ringan tulang kaki, tangan, rusuk dan lainnya akan patah, gagar otak berat, pendarahan dan dalam hitungan menit nyawamu melayang." Ocehnya panjang lebar.

Jinjja? separah itukah? Menakutkan sekali.

"Masih tertarik untuk bunuh diri?" tanyanya, sementara aku masih terpaku memikirkan kata-katanya.

"Turunlah." Mendengar perubahan nada suaranya yang menjadi lebih halus membuatku menolehkan kepalaku.

Namja asing itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Tatapannya sangat lembut. Sorot matanya juga menenangkan. Ku akui aku terhanyut dalam keindahan onyx kelam itu. Perlahan satu tanganku yang mencengkeram pagar pembatas ku lepaskan guna meraih tangannya.

Sret.

Entah karena berkeringat atau apa, peganganku pada pagar terlepas. Huwaaa! Aku akan jatuh! Untunglah tanganku yang lain berhasil meraih tangannya. Kini tubuhku menggantung dengan satu tangan berada dalam genggaman namja itu.

"Jangan lepaskan aku hiks."

"Tidak akan. Bertahanlah." Namja itu berusaha menarikku sekuat tenaganya. Dapat kulihat dari mimic wajahnya ia pasti kesusahan. Kupejamkan mataku, pasrah.

BRUK

Aku masih menutup rapat kedua mataku. Eh? Kenapa tidak sakit? Aku sudah jatuh kah? Sudah mati kah? Kenapa pula wajahku terasa hangat, seperti ada angin menerpa wajahku.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur di atasku?"

Eh? Kubuka mataku dan betapa kagetnya aku mendapati wajah namja itu yang begitu dekat denganku, bahkan hidung kami saling menempel. Jadi aku masih hidup? Namja ini berhasil menarikku? dan aku menindih namja ini?

Deg deg deg

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Segera aku bangkit, aku hanya terduduk, bingung akan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya dan merutuki ke-pabbo-an ku yang memalukan. Sedangkan namja itu berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celana dan kemejanya yang kotor karena debu.

"Kajja kita pergi." Kudongakkan kepalaku dan mendapati uluran tangannya –lagi- yang kusambut dengan keraguan. Dia meraih tasnya dan tasku kemudian menyeretku menuju pintu atap kampus tanpa persetujuanku.

"Nuguseyo?" ku hentikan langkahku yang membuatnya berhenti pula.

"Kim Kibum." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lee Donghae imnida."

Omo! dia tersenyum. Tampan sekali.

Kemudian dia kembali meneruskan langkah seraya menggenggam erat tanganku, menautkan jemari kami. Aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Entahlah namja yang baru ku kenal ini hendak membawaku ke mana.

-Donghae POV ends-

.

.

.

Game Center.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya saat memasuki tempat yang tak pernah ia kunjungi. Ia bingung mengapa Kibum membawanya ke game center? Donghae bukanlah game addict.

"Hyung!" teriak seorang namja jangkung berkulit putih pucat dengan surai coklat madunya dan tak lupa tangannya melambai ke arah Kibum –dan Donghae- begitu melihat batang hidung Kibum.

"Annyeong, Kibum-ah." Sapa seorang yeoja manis berambut pirang sebahu yang ia gerai setelah Kibum tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah, Eunhyuk-ah." Balas Kibum pada dua sosok tadi. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk lebih tua dari Kibum tapi ia tidak mau dipanggil dengan embel-embel noona. Terdengar lebih tua beberapa tahun tutur Eunhyuk.

Raut kebingungan tidak bisa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sembunyikan kala retina mereka membidik pada sosok asing de belakang Kibum, sosok yeoja cantik dengan rambut purple black panjang yang ia kucir kuda. Jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan. Menyadari kebingungan yang melanda dua temannya itu, Kibum memperkenalkan Donghae.

"Dia Lee Donghae, sekampus dengan kita." ucap Kibum memberi informasi tentang Donghae sangat singkat.

"Lee Donghae imnida." Donghae membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Lee Hyukjae imnida. Panggil saja Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Kyaaa~ kau cantik sekali Donghae-ah." Pekik Eunhyuk heboh.

"Kau juga cantik, chagiya." Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk yang merupakan yeojachingunya itu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kibum hyung? Kau yeojachingu barunya ya?" tanya Kyuhyun lancer tanpa hambatan yang membuat Donghae menundukkan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona pink yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Aish! Kau ini bicara apa, evil?" Kibum sedikit gugup dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan stoic face nya.

"Kyu, jangan membuat Donghae malu. Dan kau, Kim Kibum, tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya." Ucap Eunhyuk menggoda Kibum dan Donghae seraya dagunya menunjuk pada jemari Kibum dan Donghae yang masih bertautan. Sontak hal itu membuat keduanya salah tingkah dan dengan kaku melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka.

"Kajja lanjutkan battle kita, Kyu!" titah Kibum lalu melangkah menjauh guna menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ne, hyung!" Kyuhyun mengacungkan ibu jarinya yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kibum.

"Aku battle dengan pangeran es itu dulu, chagiya. Kau temanilah Donghae." tuturnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Kyu-chagi." Balas Eunhyuk ditambah gummy smile nya.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan Hyukkie, Donghae-ah." Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku pergi dulu, chagi." Pamit Kyuhyun, tak lupa ia kecup pipi yeojachingunya itu.

"Donghae-ah, kau suka game apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tertular virus gamer dari namjachingunya yang game addict itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain game dan tidak pandai memainkannya." Jawab Donghae jujur.

"Jinjja?" mata Eunhyuk membulat lucu. "Wah padahal bermain game sangat asyik. Aku tahu game apa yang cocok untuk pemula sepertimu." Ujar yeoja hiperaktif itu lalu menarik tangan Donghae dan Donghae pun hanya bisa pasrah mengikutiya.

.

.

.

Kibum menghentikan laju motor sportnya di sebuah halte bus sesuai instruksi Donghae. Kenapa Donghae meminta diturunkan di halte bus? Tentu saja alasannya karena dia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah dengan sang 'master'. Lagi pula jarak antara halte bus dengan apartemen yang ditinggalinya hanya berjarak sekitar 500 meter, tidak terlalu jauh untuk ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar sampai rumahmu?" tanya Kibum saat Donghae sudah turun dari motornya.

"Tidak perlu. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, lagipula aku ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Ucap Donghae berdusta.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

"Ne, gomawo sudah mengantarku. Hati-hati di jalan." Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya sejenak.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Kibum lalu meluncur pergi.

Donghae tertengun, 'sampai jumpa besok'? apakah itu berarti ia akan bertemu dengan Kibum lagi? Kedua sudut bibir Donghae melengkung ke atas, senyum manis berkembang di bibirnya saat ingatannya memutar kilas balik apa yang telah ia lalui hari ini. Bertemu dengan namja baik hati seperti Kibum, yah walaupun tingkahnya sedikit menyebalkan dan dingin tapi Donghae merasakan hatinya hangat saat bersama namja yang belum ada 24 jam dikenalnya itu. Lalu berkenalan dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang mau menjadi temannya, mereka juga menyambut Donghae dengan baik.

Betapa bahagianya ia hari ini. Selama tiga tahun belakangan ini dia tidak mempunyai teman dan kesepian, tapi semua itu terpatahkan oleh kehadiran Kim Kibum dan kedua temannya. Donghae melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut flat shoes menuju ke apartemennya dengan riang. Apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama orang yang membelinya di Black Market tiga tahun lalu. Setelah 'dia' lulus dari Senior High School dan kuliah sambil bekerja di perusahaan appanya, 'dia' memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen elit bersama Donghae.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Itulah kesan pertama yang Donghae dapatkan ketika memasuki apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya tiga tahun ini. Donghae mengecek petunjuk waktu di ponselnya, 7 pm.

'Dia belum pulang,' inner Donghae menghela napas lega.

Greeep.

Donghae berjengit kaget saat sepasang lengan kokoh secara tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang langsingnya dan hembus napas hangat menerpa kulit lehernya. Namun kekagetan Donghae tidak berlangsung lama, dia tahu siapa pemilik lengan kokoh itu, tak lain adalah 'master'nya.

'Sudah pulang ternyata,' batin Donghae.

"Euunghh." Lenguhan lolos dari bibir Donghae ketika lehernya mendapatkan kecupan dan jilatan dari namja yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu. Namja itu membuang tas kuliah Donghae dan melepaskan cardigan biru yang dikenakan Donghae.

"Akuuh belum mandiiih. Euuungghhh." Rancau Donghae susah payah karena terus diberi rangsangan pada daerah sensitive di tubuhnya.

"Kau mudah sekali terangsang, chagiyaaah." Bisik namja itu seduktif di telinga Donghae.

Dibaliknya tubuh Donghae hingga mereka berhadapan dan tanpa aba-aba dilumatnya bibir Donghae seperti orang kelaparan. Satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Donghae sementara tangannya yang lain terus bergerak lincah melucuti pakaian Donghae hingga kini hanya tersisa bra dan underware nya saja. Dihempaskannya tubuh Donghae di sofa panjang ruang tamu lalu menindih tubuh Donghae yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Siwonniehh akuuh lelaaah." Mohon Donghae pada lelaki yang tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya itu yang bernama Choi Siwon, namja yang telah membelinya di Black Market.

Siwon seakan menulikan telinganya mendengar penolakan Donghae. Kapanpun ia menginginkan Donghae maka saat itu juga ia akan melakukannya, tidak peduli di manapun itu dan bagaimana keadaan Donghae. Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya memberi kissmark di leher hingga dada Donghae, kesal dengan tangan Donghae yang mendorong dadanya memberontak ingin memjauhkan diri darinya.

"Sudah berani melawanku, eoh?" tutur Siwon tajam dan dingin. "Dari mana saja kau? Kuliahmu usai empat jam yang lalu."

"Aku pergi ke perpustakaan dan makan malam." Dusta Donghae, walaupun tentang makan malam itu benar adanya karena ia diajak makan malam bersama Kibum dan pasangan KyuHyuk.

"Apa aku tidak memberimu makan selama di sini, hm? Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Lee Donghae."

Kalah. Donghae telah kalah telak dari seorang Choi Siwon. "Mi-mianhae."

"Kau harus menerima hukuman." Kata Siwon mutlak. Sontak tubuh Donghae gemetar dan ketakutan melandanya mendengar kata hukuman.

Kembali Siwon memagut bibir Donghae, melumat habis bibir plum Donghae yang dapat dipastikan akan bengkak nantinya. Tidak hanya sampai di situ saja, digigitnya bibir bawah Donghae yang membuahkan lenguhan dari Donghae. Saat itu juga Siwon melesakkan lidahnya memasuki rongga hangat mulut Donghae begitu kesempatan tercipta ketika mulut Donghae sedikit terbuka. Dijelajahinya setiap inci benda yang ada di dalam mulut Donghae dan tak lupa disapanya lidah Donghae.

Puas bermain dengan bibir Donghae, Siwon menurunkan ciumannya ke rahang Donghae terus ke bawah hingga leher jenjang Donghae yang mulus dan memberi tanda kepemilikannya atas diri Donghae. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya serta digerakkannya ke kanan-kiri dengan gelisah. Donghae mencengkram bahu Siwon, melampiaskan rasa yang telah menderanya. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutupnya dengan salah satu tangannya agar desahan tidak lolos dari mulutnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menahannya? Keluarkan suara seksimu, chagiiih." Titah Siwon seduktif. Kini tangannya mulai bekerja memberi pijatan-pijatan di kedua gundukan Donghae yang montok.

"Ja-nganh di-anh-siniiih, Siwonniiiehh."

"Call me master." Siwon menjilati sudut bibir Donghae.

"Mashh..masterrrhh." Donghae hafal betul sifat Siwon yang seenaknya. Di mana dia ingin, maka namja bertubuh atletis itu akan melakukannya di situ juga dan dia tak terbantahkan. Tapi Donghae tidak mau melakukannya di ruang tamu, itu sangat memalukan –bagi Donghae.

"Baiklah." Siwon memberi lumatan sekilas di bibir Donghae.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Donghae bridal style tanpa mengalami kesulitan yang berarti. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamarnya -dan Donghae- yang merupakan saksi bisu dari bagaimana liarnya seorang Choi Siwon selama bermain di ranjang. Dihempaskannya tubuh Donghae ke atas ranjang dengan keras yang menyisakan rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir pinknya. Saat ini Donghae terlihat sangat sangat sexy dengan ekspresi pasrah yang seolah meminta ingin segera dimakan –bagi Siwon- serta jangan lupakan bibir kissable Donghae yang bengkak dan sedikit terbuka. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah di mata pewaris tunggal Hyundai Departement Store itu. Kemudian dilepasnya kemeja dan dasi yang masih dikenakannya.

Siwon yang topless menindih Donghae dan tanpa aba-aba kembali dilumatnya habis bibir Donghae yang tak kunjung bosan ia rasakan. Kecipak saliva yang meradu serta desahan-desahan yang berhasil lolos dari mulut Donghae mendominasi ruangan yang nuansa biru muda itu. Tanpa Donghae sadari, salah satu tangan Siwon bergerak membuka laci meja nakas di samping tempat tidur mencari sesuatu. Berhasil mengambil apa yang diinginkannya, Siwon menyeringai di balik ciuman panas yang ia ciptakan. Siwon mengakhiri pagutannya, kemudian hendak memasukkan tiga butir –semacam- pil ke dalam mulut Donghae namun segera ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Jangan menggunakannya. Jebaaal~" mohon Donghae pada Siwon dengan tatapan sendunya.

Donghae benar-benar sangat membenci benda yang Siwon ingin Donghae menelannya. Obat perangsang. Donghae mengutuk benda laknat itu, pembawa sial yang telah membuat Donghae menderita seperti di neraka karenanya. Setelah mengkonsumsi obat perangsang itu, tubuh Donghae akan terasa sangaaat panas. Dan tak jarang Siwon pun menggoda Donghae dengan tidak langsung menyentuhnya tapi malah tambah memberinya rangsangan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tangan nistanya. Sungguh membuat Donghae menderita.

"Okay. Kukabulkan permintaanmu kali ini. Sebagai gantinya kau harus menemaniku sampai pagi." Bisik Siwon di telinga Donghae dan diakhiri dengan memberi jilatan pada telinga Donghae yang sudah Siwon tahu bahwa itu merupakan salah satu daerah sensitive Donghae.

"Eungh." Donghae bergidik geli dengan perbuatan Siwon.

Tak taukah kau Choi Siwon? Setetes cairan bening yang disebut air mata kini telah mengalir menuruni pipi porselen Donghae. Sudah terbayang di benak Donghae bagaimana dirinya akan melalui sepanjang malam ini. Tapi tentu saja Siwon sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Siwon mengangkat sedikit tubuh Donghae guna mempermudah dirinya menanggalkan dua buah pakaian yang tersisa pada tubuh Donghae. 'cetek' pengait bra Donghae pun terlepas, dibuangnya bra hitam itu entah ke mana lalu disusul kemudian celana dalam Donghae sehingga nampaklah lekuk tubuh Donghae yang indah tanpa sehelau benang pun yang menutupi. Perhatian Siwon terpusat pada payudara Donghae yang terekspose sempurna. Dan dimulailah permainan yang Siwon mampu Siwon mainkan dengan lihainya.

.

Skip time (nggak sanggup nulis lagi)

.

"Ahh, cuu..kuuuphh, Won-ahhh." Rancau Donghae susah payah di tengah desahan demi desahan yang keluar dari bibir pink nya yang telah bengkak.

Yeoja bermata teduh yang terlentang pasrah tak berdaya di bawah kungkungan kekar tubuh seorang Choi Siwon itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menerima perlakuan-perlakuan Siwon pada tubuhnya yang seakan-akan terbelah menjadi berkeping-keping. Donghae benar-benar lelah meladeni nafsu Siwon yang besar padanya. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Sungguh. Kedua tangannya mencengkram seprei dan apa saja yang dapat ia raih untuk menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menderanya. Tak khayal bahu dan punggung Siwon pun menjadi pelampiasan kesakitannya yang akan menyisakan bekas cakaran-cakaran kuku tajam Donghae esok hari.

"I won't." ucap Siwon mutlak bagai vonis terakhir baginya, tak terbantahkan. Bahkan mereka –Siwon tepatnya- telah bermain beberapa 'ronde.'

Isak tangis pun mengiringi desahan-desahannya yang justru membuat Siwon semakin semangat melancarkan 'serangan-serangan'nya dan menggerakkan pinggulnya menusuk sweetpot Donghae.

'Tuhan, kirimkan malaikatmu untuk menolongku atau ambil sajalah aku,' inner Donghae yang setelah itu perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

T~B~C

.

.

.

Wae?

Ada yang mau protes?

Silahkan…!

Kotak kritik dan saran terbuka lebar.

Masih mau dilanjut nggak?

Pay pay!


End file.
